Still with you
by goofbuggy
Summary: Sakura Died five years ago but she is still with her teammates.
1. Chapter 1

Still with you

Chapter 1: Sasuke and Itachi

Kakashi held Sakura's lifeless body. Naruto was sitting near by hide his face. Sasuke just stare at Sakura's body. This had to be a bad dream they were all in.

Sasuke woke up in sweat. He claim his breathing and wriped his face. It had been six years since he came back to the village and four years since she died. There was a soft knock on his door.

"Daddy?" His five year old son came in to his room.

" Whats wrong Itachi? Did you have a bad dream?"

The boy walked closer to the bed.

"No. But mommy said you were and I should come so you well not be alone." Itachi said looking at Sasuke with his green eyes.

" What?" Sasuke asked. Sakura had died when Itchai had just turn one.

" Yeah. I dream about her. We were in the park playing. She told me you were having a bad dream." Sasuke was speechless.

" She also said that she loves us very much and wants us to be happy." Itachi climd into bed.

" She said that she wants you to move on and do not hing on to that day. Because even if we can not see her she still with us." Itachi got close to his father and fell asleep.

"Okay,Sakura you win. I do love you and thank you for give me our son." Sasuke said and held his son then fell to sleep.

End of the first chapter.

Next Kakashi


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2 Kakashi

Kakashi stood in front of Sakura's grave.

" How are you doing?" He asked.

"You know Naruto is becoming Hokage soon."

Kakashi sat down looking up in the sky.

"In a way all off your dreams became real."

He wish he could hear her voice one more time. He knew Naruto wish Sakura was there to see it.

He did not talk to Naruto or Sasuke much anymore. He knew both of them blame him for Sakura's death.

He should of been there with her not running off looking for want ever the hell he was looking for. He could not think of want it was.

He lay on the ground looking at the sky and closed his eyes.

" You know you are going to be late." He open his eyes.

There was Sakura standing above him.

" When am I not." Kakashi said

Sakura smiled and sat down slowly.

" So what brought you out?"

"Sasuke is getting on my nerves."

Kakashi smiled at Sakura.

"Never thought I would hear you say that."

"Yeah. Ever since we found out about the baby he never lets me have time to myself."

Kakashi laught.

"Kakashi. You have to be there for my son."

He looked at Sakura.

"Stop blaming yourself. The other two do not blame you they never did. It's all you."

"Sakura?"

"You have to help my son to become a great ninja. Yes he has is father and Naruto but he needs you too."

Kakashi looked at her.

" I miss you."

"I know." She hugged him

"I am still with all of you."

She pulled away.

" Please stop blaming yourself. That well help no one."

Kakashi woke up.

"I well try, Sakura"

End Chapter

Next Naruto

Note: So this chapter was hard I wrote three times, To tell the truth I am not in love with this but please tell me how you guys like it please.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3 Naruto

This was the day his dream make coming true. Naruto still looking at himself in the mirror. He was a husband and father now he was becoming Hokage. Everything was the what he ever hope for. Well almost everything there was someone missing. He heard a knock on the door. "Come in." Naruto said.

It was Hinata with their daughter.

"You ready daddy?" Sakura asked

Naruto nodded hugging her.

"You go down stair and play with your toys."

Hinata heard the little saddest in Naruto.

She knew he was think about his teamate.

Sakura did want her father told her to do.

"She would be so pround of you." Hinata said hugging her husband.

" I wish she was her. I wish she could see become the ninji her son his becoming. " Naruto said.

When they first got marry Hinata was worred that the only reason why Naruto was with her was because that Sasuke had Sakura.

Naruto loved Sakura but when Hinata told Sakura what she felt Sakura said if it was true she would kill Naruto.

Sakura also told Hinata that the love that the love naruto had for Sakura was like a sister.

It made Hinata feel better. Shortly after that Sakura was gone.

"Can you give me sometime?"

Naruto asked snap Hinata out of her thoughts.

"Take as much time as you need."

Naruto looked at out the window.

"Sakura, I real wish you were here." Naruto felt tears coming.

Out of no where cherry blossims petal came throw the window.

They touch his face like they were try to wipe away his tears.

"Sakura?" More petals came.

"Y...You are here." Naruto smiled

The end,

Thank you for read this story


End file.
